


Cassie's Fake It 'til You Make It Playlist

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Cassie Lang knows death. She knows it in her father, in herself, in friends and grandparents, on the news, and as an inevitability of the universe. That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t affect her, though she does her best to put on a happy face and try not to think about it too hard.She’s got a playlist for the rough days when she remembers being dead, not existing, and trying to be a person again after she got brought back. It’s broken into four parts to fit whatever she’s feeling, and she’s got it on every device that can play music.-This is Cassie's playlist that gets her through the rough days.





	Cassie's Fake It 'til You Make It Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This took an absolute age to put together. 
> 
> [MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com/) Card Number 2, Fill Number 1!  
> Character: Cassie Lang ; Prompt: Character Death
> 
> I decided to go with a playlist because I didn't want to explicitly write anyone dying, lol. Enjoy!

****

**Cassie’s Fake It ‘til You Make It Playlist**

Cassie Lang knows death. She knows it in her father, in herself, in friends and grandparents, on the news, and as an inevitability of the universe. That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t affect her, though she does her best to put on a happy face and try not to think about it too hard.

A little background: Cassandra Eleanor Lang is the daughter of a superhero. She loves her father and takes his side even at the tender age of six: through her parents’ divorce, as he fights a bad guy in her bedroom, and in the time after when he’s trying his hardest to make amends and be a bigger part of her life. She wants to grow up to be a hero just like him, to protect people and save the world.

She isn’t there when he dies. It hurts. She moves on, deals with it in her own way, and grows into a young woman even more determined to become a hero than before.

That... doesn’t go well for her overall. In the beginning, maybe it’s okay, and she makes a name for herself with a group of friends. She fights and protects and takes care of small and big time bad guys. She even manages to get her father back in a strange turn of events: magic, time travel, Infinity Stones are involved.

After she’s back, Cassie finds it harder to pretend to be normal than back when she was just dealing with her father being gone. She starts seeing a therapist to deal with the disconnect she sometimes feels. Music is brought up as a way to help handle things, to boost her mood and keep her in the moment.

She’s got a playlist for the rough days when she remembers being dead, not existing, and trying to be a person again after she got brought back. It’s broken into four parts to fit whatever she’s feeling, and she’s got it on every device that can play music.

[ **Part One: The Darker Beats** ](https://open.spotify.com/user/roxashighwind/playlist/1mbPXLfAPG7MntkFb3g7Bn?si=R4Pxw066QpK8tj1o0mykSw)

**Numb** \- Linkin Park

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there / Become so tired, so much more aware_

**Never Too Late** \- Three Days Grace

_No one will ever see / This side reflected / And if there's something wrong / Who would have guessed it? / And I have left alone / Everything that I own / To make you feel like / It's not too late / It's never too late_

**Dead Hearts** \- Stars

_Oh please tell me what they looked like / Did they seem afraid of you? / They were kids that I once knew_

_I could say it but you wont believe me / You say you do but you don't deceive me / It's hard to know they're out there / It's hard to know that you still care_

**Sacrifice** \- Casey Williams, Jeff Williams (RWBY)

_Close your eyes now time for dreams, / Death is never what it seems. / Did the things you thought you should, / All the things they said were good._

_You can't have my life, / I'm not your sacrifice. / You can try, but I'm free, / And you won't conquer me._

**Weight of Living, Pt. II** \- Bastille

_Under the weight of living / You're under the weight of living / Under the weight of living / You are under the weight of living / The weight of living, the weight of living_

**i can’t breathe** _-_ Bea Miller

_Somebody get me a hammer / Wanna break all the clocks and the mirrors / And go back to a time that was different / A time when I / Didn't feel like there was something missing / Now my body and mind are so distant / Don't know how to escape from this prison_

_How can I / Free my mind?_

_Cause I can't breathe_

_How can I live in the moment / When my thoughts never feel like my own and / Don't know how to admit that I'm broken_

_How can I / Be alright?_

**Titanium** \- Chase Holfelder

_You shout it out / But I can't hear a word you say / I'm talking loud not saying much / I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet / You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose / Fire away, fire away / Ricochet, you take your aim / Fire away, fire away / You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

**Lying From You** \- Linkin Park

_When I pretend / Everything is what I want it to be / I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see_

_I remember what they taught to me / Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be / Remember listening to all of that and this again / So I pretended up a person who was fitting in / And now you think this person really is me and I'm / (trying to bend the truth) / But the more I push / The more I'm pulling away_

 

****

****

[ **Part Two: Those Melancholy Beats** ](https://open.spotify.com/user/roxashighwind/playlist/4f6fqSDxeMi7KREPd4xqf2?si=k8xrHERKSemIGpb9LxFJ4w)

**Hallelujah** \- Rufus Wainwright

_Maybe I've been here before / I know this room, I've walked this floor / I used to live alone before I knew you / I've seen your flag on the marble arch / Love is not a victory march / It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah / Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

**Is There Anybody Here?** \- The Dear Hunter

_I lay my body down / To rest my weary head / I think I left Someone there; / I left myself for dead_

_Is there anybody here who can tell me where I am / Or at least where I have been? / Because I fear I’m lost / And I cannot be found / Again_

**Wait for It** \- Hamilton

_Death doesn't discriminate / Between the sinners and the saints / It takes and it takes and it takes / And we keep living anyway / We rise and we fall / And we break / And we make our mistakes / And if there's a reason I'm still alive / When everyone who loves me has died / I'm willing to wait for it (wait for it) / I'm willing to wait for it_

**How Far I’ll Go** \- Chase Holfelder

_I've been staring at the edge of the water / 'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why / I wish I could be the perfect daughter / But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try / Every turn I take, every trail I track / Every path I make, every road leads back / To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be_

**Dog Days Are Over** \- Florence + The Machine

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father / Run for your children for your sisters and brothers / Leave all your love and your longing behind you / Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

**Wake Me Up** \- Avicii

_Feeling my way through the darkness / Guided by a beating heart / I can't tell where the journey will end / But I know where to start / They tell me I'm too young to understand / They say I'm caught up in a dream / Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes / Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over / When I'm wiser and I'm older / All this time I was finding myself / And I didn't know I was lost_

**Here Comes a Thought** \- VGR (Steven Universe Cover)

_And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch / All these little things seem to matter so much / That they confuse you / That I might lose you_

_Take a moment, remind yourself / To take a moment and find yourself / Take a moment and ask yourself / If this is how we fall apart / But it's not_

_Here comes a thought that might alarm me / What someone said and how it harmed me / Something I did that failed to be charming / Things that I said are suddenly swarming_

_And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch / All these little things seem to matter so much / That they confuse me_

**Let’s Just Live** \- Casey Williams, Jeff Williams (RWBY)

_Let's just live! / Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows / The past can't hold us down / We must break free / Inside we're torn apart / But time will mend our hearts / Move onward not there yet / So let's just live!_

_When it feels like there's nothing  / Worth living for / Everything is broken / The light's not there anymore / And the story / Takes an unexpected turn / A friend is suddenly gone / We can cry our lives away / But if they were here they'd say / Go forward you must keep moving on_

**Go the Distance** \- Roger Bart (Hercules)

_I have often dreamed / Of a far of place / Where a great, warm, welcome / Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer / When they see my face / And a voice keeps saying / This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way / I can go the distance / I'll be there someday / If I can be strong_

_I know every mile / Will be worth my while / I would go most anywhere / To feel like I belong_

**Glitter & Gold** \- Barns Courtney

_I am flesh and I am bone / Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold / I've got fire in my soul / Rise up, ting ting, like glitter / Like glitter and gold / Like glitter_

 

****

****

[ **Part Three: The Bops** ](https://open.spotify.com/user/roxashighwind/playlist/4upuxdZlxYFXqaUW6CgMHn?si=NkpV1Wn4SZWrOBqUfvYoyQ)

**I’m Good** \- The Mowgli’s

_Trying to figure out who I am / Or who I’m supposed to be / Feel good about where I stand / So I can make the most of me-I’m_

_I’m good, I’m good, I’m good, I’m good / Living life just like I should / Wouldn’t change it if I could / I’m good, I’m good, I’m good_

**Red Balloon** \- Charli XCX (Home)

_Ah-ooh! / If you got troubles let 'em go / Let 'em soar so high, high into the sky / Just like a red balloon_

_Ah-ooh! / Don't let your worries get to you / Let 'em float on by, high into the sky / Just like a red balloon_

_Today, I opened my eyes / And now I'm so happy and free / I've got my friends by my side / And that's all that matters to me / So, come on, get up and join in / 'Cause this is just what you need / Let's do it all day long_

**Sit Still, Look Pretty** \- Daya

_Could wake up / And make up / And play dumb_

_Oh, I don't know what you've been told / But this gal right here's gonna rule the world / Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be / No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_

**Go Big or Go Home** \- American Authors

_I'm thinking life's too short it's passing by / So if I'm gonna go at all / Go big or go / go big or go home_

**Fire N Gold** \- Bea Miller

_When you're stuck in a moment / And your spark has been stolen / This is our time to own it / So own it_

_Baby, we were born with / Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes / With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes / Got lightning in a bottle / Hands on the throttle / Even in the dust we shine / With fire & gold in our eyes _

**I Won’t Back Down** \- Tom Petty

_Well, I won't back down / No, I won't back down / You can stand me up at the gates of hell / But I won't back down_

 

_No, I'll stand my ground / Won't be turned around / And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down / Gonna stand my ground / And I won't back down_

**Some Nights** \- fun.

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? / Why don't we break the rules already?_

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end / 'Cause I could use some friends for a change. / And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again / Some nights I always win, I always win..._

**Life in Color** \- OneRepublic

_I do my best / To find some kind of glow / I'm givin' it some heart and soul, now / From the darkest grays / The sun bursts, clouds break / Yeah, we see that fire / From the streets of Babylon / To the road that we've been on now / The kaleidoscope claims another_

_Whoa oh oh oh / Well this is life in color (color) / Today feels like no other (other) / And the darkest grays / The sun bursts, clouds break_

**Back Home** \- Andy Grammer

_And no matter where we go / We always find our way back home_

_When ties loosen / We're losing touch / And fading away / We'll still be raising our cups / To the same damn things_

**Sunshine Riptide** \- Fall Out Boy, Burna Boy

_The world tried to burn all the mercy out of me / But you know I wouldn't let it / It tried to teach me the hard way / I can't forget it_

**What the Hell** \- Avril Lavigne

_All my life I've been good, / But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell / All I want is to mess around / And I don't really care about / If you love me / If you hate me / You can't save me_

 

__

__

[ **Part Four: The Sunshine Beats** ](https://open.spotify.com/user/roxashighwind/playlist/4VDlRYQOK55OWt3ia0SJ9n?si=VbYSef42RFifKpOOM7J6Tg)

**Be Ok** \- Ingrid Michaelson

_I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay / I just want to be okay today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today / I just want to feel something today_

**Be Okay** \- Oh Honey

_Fresh cut grass, one cold beer / Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now / Summer dress, favorite park / Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now_

_I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great? / Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling / Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay_

**Odds Are** \- Barenaked Ladies

_The odds are that we will probably be alright / Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright tonight / The odds are that we will probably be alright / Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright for another night_

**Fight Song** \- Rachel Platten

_This is my fight song / Take back my life song / Prove I'm alright song / My power's turned on / Starting right now I'll be strong / I'll play my fight song / And I don't really care if nobody else believes / 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

**Heroes (We Could Be)** \- Alesso, Tove Lo

_Everyday people do / Everyday things but I / Can’t be one of them / I know you hear me now / We are a different kind / We can do anything_

_We could be heroes_

**Happy** \- Pharrell Williams

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say / Sunshine she's here, you can take a break / I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space / With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_

**Brave** \- Sara Bareilles

_Everybody’s been there, everybody’s been stared down / By the enemy / Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing / Bow down to the mighty / Don’t run, stop holding your tongue / Maybe there’s a way out of the cage where you live / Maybe one of these days you can let the light in / Show me how big your brave is_

**King of Anything** \- Sara Bareilles

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table / While I look outside / So many things I'd say if only I were able / But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man / We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked / So let me thank you for your time, / And try not to waste anymore of mine / And get out of here fast_

_Who cares if you disagree? / You are not me / Who made you king of anything? / So you dare tell me who to be? / Who died and made you king of anything?_

**Begin Again** \- Colbie Caillat

_Oh this is not the way that it should end / It's the way it should begin / It's the way it should begin, again / No, I never wanna fall apart, / Never wanna break your heart / Never wanna let you break my own / Yes, I know we've said a lot of things / That we probably didn't mean_

**Live it Up** \- Colbie Caillat

_I don't know why I'm still afraid / It's not like it was yesterday / I'm the one stopping me / From all the I want to be_

_It's ridiculous / The stars are inconspicuous / I told myself this can't be how I think / It's irrational / It seems so supernatural / I'm happy every after all I've seen_

**Who Says** \- Selena Gomez  & The Scene

_I'm sure you got some things / You'd like to change about yourself / But when it comes to me / I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Who says / Who says you're not perfect / Who says you're not worth it / Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
